Talk:Killstreak
Untitled So idea, I was thinking of about the possibility of having something similar to the gun box template we use for the various firearms, to give a similar "snapshot" of the kill streaks key points. Main key points of info I'm thinking off for this idea: *Duration of Killstreak *Primary effects of KillStreak *Destroyable/killable *Flares/Counter Measures *Weapon(s) of killstreak *Damage inflicted *Kills required So anyone like this idea?--Razgriez 08:22, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Its a good idea go for it ---Gen. Cain 17:05, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Huh.. well I created the page http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Killstreakbox but... It seems my Template Creation skills.. are a bit weak..... any chance I can get some help with this? --Razgriez 03:01, December 28, 2009 (UTC) AC130 Does AC130 kills add up to your kills for killstreaks? Coz I had a care package with a AC130, (4 kills) and had sentry gun 'equipped'.. so if I got another kill I would get the marker for a sentry.. I used the AC130, but when I finished I still didnt have the marker for the sentry drop... Xzabre 11:45, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Answer -''"Kills via care package rewards do not count toward the killstreak". The AC-130 counts towards your killstreak. Nothing, with the unique case of the Pavelow, counts towards your killstreak if obtained by a Care Package. No you can't get a nuke from a Care Package. No you can't get an EMP from an Emergency Airdrop. OmegaBlade 11:56, January 29, 2010 (UTC) : :Edit- '' Thats wrong. U cant get nuke in carepacks but u can get an EMP from emergency airdrop. I got it on a normal server. Deathstreak redirect So Deathstreak redirects here, but seeing as there is no mention of deathstreaks on this page, I'm wondering whether a section on them should be made on this article, or delete the redirect and make a "proper article" on them. Moozipan Cheese 17:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I support, Deathstreaks are the exact opposite of Killstreaks, so why are they here? LITE992 01:25, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Amount of stuff in the Sky Was the amount of killstreak awards allowed to be in the sky reduced i remember it used to be nearly unlimted but now it seems to be much less. Counting to Killstreak Do all MW2 killstreaks count towards the next one (besides the care package streaks, I mean) Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 00:04, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, although I believe the Pave Low didn't, for a while. Moozipan Cheese 00:06, June 11, 2010 (UTC) "Dead Mans Hand" I bet it caused damage to the person that killed you. SPECULATE! Slowrider7 18:49, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Rename Page Since this page contains both kill and deathstreaks, can we just rename it "Streaks"? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 16:26, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I think that the Deathstreaks should be moved onto a new page. Moozipan Cheese 19:06, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Artillery. During the Black ops multiplayer trailer I noticed somthing. When the player is using the ballistic knife there appears to be 2 artillery icons on the map that change from the top of the map to the right side at the same time as a heard explosion. Looks like Arty is a kill streak no? Szustygesto 09:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) MW2 Beta Kllstreak Reward The last bullet point on the trivia section says that there is another unknown killstreak reward heard around 1:12 of a video. All the announcer says is "Friendly AGM inbound". meaning it was just the beta name for the predator missile. Alleypuppy 03:07, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Killstreaks unpickable Why is it on the online modes i cant select my kilstreaks i dont even earn them but i can buy them? UO If I recall correctly, in United Offensive the player could get binoculars to call in an artillery strike, isn't that a killstreak? Chart Can someone put this somewhere? MW3 Reaper drone ? MW3 Killstreaks 402 posted on his twitter: @fourzerotwo Robert Bowling @Z_Thomp We changed the entire way the killstreak system works. I can't go into detail yet, but I will share when I can. 16:48, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Adding icons Should killstreak icons be added to the BO section as with the MW2 one? Doing so, in my opinion, would make the page look nicely.. Nikitazero (talk) 03:15, February 3, 2013 (UTC)